


Hooked

by isakain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, argument, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakain/pseuds/isakain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Barnaby are debating some rather risque material in the presence of a certain judge. Yuri decides he can't handle it without taking action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet drabble. I'm working on creative writing for now. There might be a smutty sequel to this eventually.

It wasn’t the fact that the two were bickering in front of him. No, that happened rather often. 

It was the subject of said bickering that warranted blatant refusal to listen, and Yuri blocked as much of it out as he could. Unfortunately, he was human, as much as he hated to admit it, and he was not immune to certain aspects of conversation.

Hook, line, and sinker, he supposed.

“I don’t know why you have to be so sore about this, Oji-san.” Barnaby drawled. “You just have to accept the fact that my cock is better than yours.”

Hook.

“Ehh?!” Kotetsu gasped and did a rather impressive mime of some nameless animal flailing in displeasure. “But two nights ago you were—” Tiger made what he must have intended to be an erotic expression.

Line.

“Not a chance, Oji-san. Your memory must be getting bad. Besides, my face doesn’t look like that.” Barnaby scoffed, cocking one hip and crossing his arms over his chest.

“At any rate, mine is nice and thick!” Kotetsu defended his manhood vehemently.

“But I can reach farther.” Barnaby retorted snidely.

Sinker.

Yuri simply couldn’t leave well enough alone anymore. He was hooked and there was nothing he could do to walk away from this. Besides, he wouldn’t be doing his civic duty if he left the two men babbling about such things in the hall.

“Gentlemen,” He cut in smoothly. “I believe this matter would be better suited in a more… private environment.”

And he opened his office door.


End file.
